1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to orthopedic devices, more particularly to localized support devices for the human body, and still more particularly to ankle braces.
Ankle braces are well-known in the prior art. Typically, such braces area formed of base members which may be made from, or include, flexible and/or elastic panels and which employ a variety of straps, stays and laces.
These braces are designed for a variety of circumstances such as supporting an ankle (healthy or damaged) during athletic competitions, providing chronic support for weak ankles or to aid during rehabilitation of acute injuries. In some instances, it is desirable to provide an external heel lock.
One known prior art ankle brace employs a first set of medial and lateral side members interconnected to form a base member in the form of a jacket adapted to receive a foot and ankle. A front or anterior edge on each of the side members contains eyelets laced in a normal fashion to enable the jacket to be secured by normal lacing. Another set of medial and lateral sides are connected to the outer portion of the jacket. The outer side members also have an anterior or front edge which carries a set of eyelets aligned with and positioned posterior to eyelets of the first side members. When the described prior art ankle brace is laced, the lace passes through the aligned eyelets of the first and outer side members on one side (medial or lateral) before crossing to pass through aligned side member eyelets on the other (medial or lateral) side. Eyelet alignment facilitates this concurrent or serial lacing of eyelets of the first and outer side members. The posterior position of the eyelets on the outer side members is intended to provide a tension in the outer side members which is not limited by the tension applied to the first side members. The result, however, is to limit the tension applied to the first side members. Thus, the concurrant lacing of first and outer side members results in an interdependent tension beyond the interdependence inherent in the use of a common lace. Further, the concurrent lacing of this prior art brace limits the amount of posterior offset of the outer side member eyelets from the first side member eyelets--too great an offset results in little or no tension on the first side members.